Mute Shout
by twisteddeal
Summary: A Redguard looking for a cure instead finds to many problems to list. With a war on the horizon, dragons returning, and her hunger getting worse, being mute will be the last of her problems.
1. strange savior

**Hello thank you for choosing to read my work i do hope that you enjoy it please leave me some feedback I really do appreciate it.**

_People come into two categories, those who do and those who don't._

* * *

She opened her eyes for a few seconds blinking in some surprise...she was in a cart, bound tightly with simple leather strips but the men in front of her were all bound in chains...more then likely they thought that she couldn't do much in her current condition.

_"Then again that is fairly close to accurate without a Bow I'm damm near useless." _

She sighed softly at that...the only reason why she was coming to Skyrim was to find a cure and instead...well she doubted that she would live out the day.

"Hey Redguard you finally awake I see" said the blond man in front of her. She blinked in a little surprise not expecting him to have the energy to talk...

Then again Nords were very tough people.

"What is your name Redguard said the Nord in front of her."

_Its Sasha, _she wanted to scream that out but she couldn't...she was mute after all.

"does your throat hurt" asked the Nord with some sympathy and worry?

She could almost laugh, but instead she smiled softly and nodded her head, it was close enough after all.

"Ahh I would give you some water but as you can see," he lifted his hands then, a lot of chains were wrapped around them. She nodded at that before closing her eyes again for a little while.

"I'll wake you up when we are closer" Sasha nodded at that again her eyes still closed before smiling softly and falling into deep sleep once again.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as she heard someone talking, obviously a thief considering how he was talking about a stolen horse, but she could not place his name...odd.

Shaking her head she looked around some more, the sun was up near the center of the sky...wonderful that meant that she was going to die during day light...she hated the sun really she did.

Looking at the blonde Nord in front of her who was smiling softly a slightly ashamed look more like a child who has just been caught in the cookie jar.

"I was hoping that if you were asleep they would take some pity on you."

She smiled softly and nodded at the man who had already earned a large portion of her respect. She then shuddered slightly...it was way too cold in this place.

Suddenly she spotted a some large almost castle like design coming up from the road.

She heard the Blond Nord (she had yet to learn his name) start talking about fond memories here and she smiled with the man who seemed to be lost in his memories about Helgen ...that was as good of a way to go as any she supposed.

When the cart stopped she had to sigh again...

_"well today was as good as tomorrow to die at any rate", _She thought with a slightly bitter smile.

The brown haired man behind her started talking about how he was not a rebel and the like...well that was a good defense as any...of course considering that fact that there is no court that kind of makes it irrelevant.

When all of them stepped down they had to be in an orderly line.

She purposely strode more to the left then the center just to tick them off...it's the little things that keep you going.

"Ralof of Riverwood" Hearing that name she watched the good Blonde man walk into a separate line...huh so that was his name.

" Lokir of Rorikstead "

No I'm not a rebel you can't do this. He started to run very fast as she smiled softly when watching him mouthing the words

_"Faster, come on go faster someone needs to live from this."_

Unfortunately in a matter of seconds an arrow went through his heart killing him.

_"...at least it was quick may you find your peace Lokir I suppose I'll be seeing you soon."_

Prisoner come up said the man in the front...she naturally came up...still to the side.

"Who are you?"

She wanted to scream at that before the man seemed to understand and said "could you mouth the words of your name mute." She blinked in some surprise before nodding, she truly had not expected him to understand what she was trying to say.

She began to attempt to say it.

"Sash"

She shook her head retrying it

"Sasha"

She nodded at that...hmm the man in front of her seemed to pause at that.

"Your name is not on the list...captain what do we do."

"Forget the list she goes to the block."

The man nodded at that before saying in a hush and very quiet voice I'm so very sorry ill make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell. She nodded at that...well that was rather nice...in a sick morbid twisted way but hey still nice.

_"Maybe they will bury me with my family...that would be nice to be buried with my sister and the rest of them."_

She shrugged at that thought as she started walking to the line...in a zig-zag way...she almost wanted to laugh at the way the Captain seemed to want to kill her on the spot. Ralof was a laughing and giving a thumbs up...or at least as best as he could do considering the chains and all that.

When she finally entered the line (still out of placement...she doesn't do authority well) the first Man a red head was being sent to the block interrupting the blessing of the divans for their souls...well that was fine with her the sooner this was over with the sooner she could see her family...assuming that she was going to heaven...that was kind of iffy considering her past.

The first man was executed the sharp Axe cutting off his head...she heard mixes in the crowd, "death to the Stormcloaks, damm you imperial bastreds, and the like but the thing that what stood out to her most was what Ralof muttered out.

"as fearless in death as he was in life"

"Next the Redguard in the rags."

There was a sudden roar as she felt...strange almost motion sick, with a mix of losing a lot of blood...well that was just wonderful.

"Did you hear that" said the nice/morbid imperil soldier.

"I said next prisoner."

"Over to the block prisoner nice and easy."

_"I think I'm really starting to hate today."_

Then a Bird chirped as if happy...she really wish she had her bow back to make quick work of that Bird.

When she finally reached the block before she was put down to have her head cut off, she spit at the captains boots...what she was going to die anyways might as well go out in a blast with at least a chance in survival.

_"Times like this I really wish I new Magic...or was better with a blade." _

The Captain was naturally pissed and pulled her sword...then all hell broke loose.

A black...well the closest thing that she could relate it to was Dragon landed on top of one of the many towers...it had Red eyes and was obviously very pissed. It Started saying something along the lines of fire or at least she assumed so considering fire came from its MOUTH.

The captain was about to get hit...along with her. Using her feet to jump back (in a very awkward fashion) she managed to avoid the fire landing on her back...then the Dragon yelled again This time the Sun was covered up and fucking storms and giant flaming rocks started raining around her.

It was just one of those kind of days wasn't it.

Seeing a giant rock heading straight for her she threw herself to the side and looked around her vision very blurry.

She saw a tower and started heading for it...the door was closed. She desperately began banging on the door until...Ralof opened it up grabbing her inside then closing the door behind her.

She could almost cry in relief and tried to hug him as best as she could with her hands bound.

Ralof smiled softly patting her head and trying to comfort her as he would a child.

The other man a man that she had not even noticed before too caught up in her thoughts to notice him she supposed.

Ulfric Stormcloak the leader of the rebellion...well then this was awkward.

She gently got out of Ralof's grip as she smiled softly at him in thanks.

"What do we do know sir" said Ralof. Ulfric himself shrugged a bit before saying in one of the smoothest voices she had ever heard "check at the top of the tower maybe you can find a way out of here, you better bring the Redguard to their good in a fight."

Ralof nodded at that though he seemed to dislike how he had basically said every Redguard could only fight.

Running past him and into the top of the tower she saw another one of the Rebels. She was about to go up and attempt to ask how she could help when the fucking side of the tower exploded and the black dragons head came in there, then with another yell of fire it burned the man down to ashes before seeming to look at her.

...and it smiled...now she was just seeing things. Then it flew away to presumably go kill more people. Ralof came up next to her and muttered, "by Talos "

Shaking his head he then said "you see that roof go ahead and jump to it we will follow when we can okay.

She nodded at that before doing another awkward hug...then she jumped.

When she landed she felt something in her leg give out. Then the floor beneath her had to give out to. As she fell she used her hands to balance her as to not well die.

Getting up and she began to move almost hoping along the floor to her destination...if she stayed in that place then she would die. When she finally managed to reach a small clearing she encountered the nice imperial whatever his name was.

"Sasha still alive I see stick with me if you want to stay that way." She nodded at that and held out her hands. With a quick swipe her hands were free and she blinked in some surprise she did not expect that.

Seeing her surprise he explained himself a little bit, "if I die you have some way of defending yourself."

She nodded in some thanks, Looking over to her left she saw a kid and the Dragon coming after the young kid or at least landing close enough to take a swipe.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds she felt for that familiar pull...that familiar surge of Adrenalin that she could use...of course it exhausted her afterwards but defending the child was worth it.

When she reopened her eyes everything seemed slower as she moved as fast as she could, her leg burned when she ran and she could feel some blood coming down from the leg slowly... but she ignored it. Grabbing the kid who was as light as a feather she almost threw him at the corner of the house where she assumed his father was.

Looking over she saw the Imperial blink in some surprise as she collapsed to the floor her foot throbbing and very much aware of the fact that it was in pain.

"Is she going to be all right Hadvar " said the father of the Kid. The newly named Hadvar sighed and offered her his hand and his shoulder in one move.

She nodded gratefully latching on to him as they booth began to run toward the walls...or in her case hop.

When they reached the walls she saw an imperil soldier there. Hadvar was about to say something when the dragon landed again and within seconds burned the guy to crisps...the smell of burning bodies was really disgusting.

When Hadvar began to move forward a determined look on her face she had to give him a lot of respect then...very few people could do see something like that and keep on going.

Then again with what happened to her family it was amazing that she was still going to as well.

When they had hop/ran across the areas and past another burning building the Dragon sweeping down , she saw it grab a soldier and toss it.

...this thing just did not give up did it.

Ralof you Damm Traitor out of my way Yelled out Hadvar.

"You're not stopping us this time Hadvar."

_"Wowwwwww...wait these two knew each other...wonderful that just added to her problems"_

Ralof was walking to the tower singling her to follow him while Hadvar was while not dragging her around carrying her...

...who the hell was she supposed to go with.

She supposed that luckily she did not have to decide. The Dragon was charging straight toward her and Hadvar, Making a split second decision she tossed him away. The dragon itself landed next to her but not on her. Then with an almost annoyed flick of its tail she was sent flying straight threw the giant doors blocking Helgen away from the rest of Skyrim...the doors broke.

She was almost sure that she had broken her ribs as well and at the very least busied her spine.

When she finally stopped moving she landed on a rock depicting a Thief...looking up amazed with the fact that she could move at all she saw a river...and a town so close.

_"I'm in shock that's why I cant feel any pain and in a few seconds a minute tops I'm going to pass out."_

Forcing herself to move she rolled down to a tree giving her enough cover from any bandits or worse yet a snow storm.

_"Should make a fire ya a fire that would be goo-"_

She fell into darkness before she could finish that thought.

* * *

**AN: just a little test chapter I know that the first chapter is always the most boring but I do hope you enjoyed my take at the opening scene.**


	2. pain

**I'm not even sure if anyone even noticed this fic so here is my attempt to get it noticed**

_Monsters were once humane to_

* * *

When the sun came up Sasha had to groan in discomfort...her head hurt, her leg hurt, everything about her hurt. Shaking her head again she opened her eyes in pure surprise...she was alive.

Hell yes she was alive!

If she could scream in joy she would do that. Looking up she was underneath the tree, fresh snow was everywhere but one of the large branches and the rock to the side had protected her from even get a drop of snow on her.

Well that was good.

Looking around her she noticed a small branch that had more then likely fell over during the time when she was passed out.

Grabbing it she put it next to her rather bent up leg and blinked in some surprise it was about the same height as well her, give or take a few inches. Quickly she wiped up some of her current clothes covering her legs, then she broke the limb in several smaller pieces...within minutes she had made an impromptu crutch.

She smiled softly before inspecting her ribs pushing against them slightly...well they were bruised she was pretty sure of that but the real test was to get up and see if her spine was still fine...if it wasn't she might as well have died.

She carefully used the crutch to get up being sure not to bend too much and realized that her spine was mostly fine...this was one of the few times that she was grateful for her healing powers.

Looking past the tree she saw a mostly frozen river and she felt thirsty...of course she did not really need it but it was more physiological than anything else with it she might feel less thirsty for that other kind of liquid...hey at this point she was willing to try anything.

Quickly going over to it she used her newly formed crutch to bash a hole in...true it was small but it did the job. leaning down on her good foot she looked into the water and saw her face once again...how long has it been since she has bothered with looking into a water much less a mirror.

She looked at the familiar features of her face, black dirty hair that was hanging loosely around her, blue eyes, a scar underneath her right eye from a fight with her sister.

_"How long ago was that, two three years." _She went back to examining her face for a few seconds.

Dirt and blood had mixing with her face...She quickly took a drink before splashing her face enjoying how cold it was for a few seconds as she felt some of the dirt and blood that was on her skin wash off. Looking more closely she saw some new cuts on her face...well wonderful more scars...note the sarcasm.

She shrugged a bit at that before deciding to smile for once...then she got back up. looking to the left she saw the river just keep on going, looking over to the right she saw a small town along with the river next to it.

_"Ralof was from Riverwood,_ _talked about Helgen and the like, so that means that he should be from there maybe he has some family that could help me...at least a little bit."_

Using her crutch she began to go down the mountain smiling softly, even if her leg hurt her today was a new day and she was alive. She had never been happier to be wrong than ever before.

Now if only the sun would set it would be a lot nicer...

* * *

She paused as two, no wait three men appeared dressed in furs and not looking well nice.

_"And I was so close to Riverwood to...this really is not going to be my day is it."_

"O whattt do weee have here a nice hurtttt pretty lady don't worryyyy we will take realllllllllll good care of youuuuu."

The man (more then likely bandit) had alcohol on her breath, and of coruse the other two had surrounded her.

She closed her eyes for a second before feeling for one of her different powers...one of her stronger powers.

She smiled softly as a hand reached out to touch her perfect.

She reopened her eyes and when she did they were blood red.

She raised her hand and sat it gently to the bandit who had touched her...he suddenly stopped moving stopped doing everything...then in a silent order he drew out his war axe and attacked.

With a quick swipe of his axe one of the Bandits heads hit the floor. Then he almost threw himself at the Drunken bandit.

The drunk one in front of her tried to raise one of his sword belted to his side but the other bandit under her control had attacked him.

The drunk bandit tried to move to the side and managed to raise his sword to avoid being impaled, but that did not save him.

Sasha balanced on one foot and used her crutch to knock him on the head. She couldn't hit hard with her leg as it was but it was enough to distract him which allowed the other bandit to finish him off...unfortunately her makeshift crutch broke across the drunk bandits head.

Then when the other bandit turned towered her she grabbed the sword from now dead drunk bandit. Using it with a quick thrust she stabbed the Bandit threw the heart...in a second he was dead as his body fell.

_"I hate it when I use those powers...I really hate it...but there's supposed to be a cure here have to remember that...but until that time i need to feed...one of the prices for power I suppose."_

As she looked at the bandits bodies a mix between pity and some small degree of hate. She bent down then on her one good leg and went to the neck of the one whose heart was destroyed. There she opened her mouth and bit on the neck.

She felt the familiar taste of blood come into her mouth as she shuddered slightly disgusted with herself.

In a few minutes the body was drained and would not get back up...just because she had to drink blood did not mean that she wanted more bloodsuckers like her...besides she had destroyed the heart as well that should help keep him down.

Looking at the blade still in her hand she saw her red eyes slowly go back to her usual blue...she sighed a bit at that, at least she got enough blood.

When she got back up she could feel her leg snap back into place, good thing her healing powers were amplified by the blood so it should heal fairly well and fast after all if she could survive being burned alive she could survive almost anything

It's a long story.

...but it couldn't heal it very well, not when she was in sunlight which was thankfully was not hurting her nearly as much as before.

She grabbed the Sword from the Bandit still wishing that she had a bow as she went up the way the bandits had come from...hopefully there would be a cave where she could heal a lot faster.

Using the sword as a crutch she began looked at the village that was so close to her...she could go to the what she presumed to be bandit camp was...or she could go there she had already fed for today so she should be good for at least a little while...

She decided to head to the village who knows maybe after she rested up well enough someone might hire her to clear out a bandit cave...that would be some gold...which she was lacking.

She was already half way down the hill to Riverwood when she realized she forget to loot the bodies for money.

She had a feeling today was just going to be one of those days.

* * *

By the time she had reached what she assumed was Riverwood her foot was feeling a lot better...well mostly. She could walk without the sword but anything such as running was out of the question.

"Sasha is that you." Looking up she smiled in some small happiness it was Hadvar that much was certain. "yes it is Sasha, here I have a home nearby with my Uncle, he can get you something nice to eat and your welcome to stay the night, and I can get someone to come over and look at those bad cuts."

She nodded at that by a lot as Hadvar laughed before walking with her. When they had finally reached his uncles home who was a blacksmith from what Hadvar was telling her, they entered.

* * *

The first thing that she did when she entered was sit down almost immediately and very happily she was out of the sun and she could already feel her leg healing much faster because of it.

She still had her sword with her however...trust only got you so far and she was already a prisoner once in the last week...she did not want to repeat that.

"Hadvar is this the one you were telling us so much about the Prisoner Redguard who escaped." The uncle said in a very heavily accented Nord voice.

...she had a feeling that she was going to get tired of dealing with Nords in Skyrim.

"Her name is Sasha and she helped save some people during the dragon attack she deserves are respect if nothing else."Hadvar said this in a slightly angry tone.

"Hmm for all we know she could be a Stormcloak spy or something worse so who are you Redguard."

_"...well the uncle was hostile...this is not going to help me one bit."_

Hadvar sighed before saying in a low voice "she is mute uncle she cannot speak"

"pfft we will see about this call in Lucan Valerius from the general store that Breton owes me some favors, he should know some healing magic we will see if she is really mute or just faking it."

"Uncle" Hadvar tried to say before sighing and turning over to where Sasha was about to apologize.

...but she wasn't there she was gone.

Hadvar blinked in some surprise at that.

* * *

The sun had set quickly or at least quicker than in Hammerfell reflected Sasha as she was walking on a path to the center of Skyrim Whiterun...maybe she could offer her services there and who knows maybe if she told the king or whatever the Nords called them she could get something out of it...like a new set of clothes...that would be nice.

It would have been nice to talk to Hadvar he seemed like a nice enough person but...

_"But if the Breton was any good with healing magic he would have found out that I don't have a pulse and I did not survive a Dragon attack of all things just to be killed by something like that."_

_"But...but Riverwood would be in danger if the dragon decided to attack and with no help from Whiterun all of the innocents would die."_

_"Of course that's not my problem...not at all...nope not one bit."_

_"...Damm my conscience damm it to Oblivion."_

When she finally reached the end of the road she had to smile softly her leg was feeling wonderful well considering how it was before at any rate...her ribs on the other hand not so much actually they felt even worse, running when your hurt was not a good idea.

She shuddered at the thought of wearing armor with her ribs like this.

Speaking of that she only had her prisoner grabs or as the captain so elegantly put it 'rags;'... it figured at any rate.

Sighing softly she looked back up to the moon before continuing to move on.

When she could see Whiterun in the distance she heard the sound of... a battle.

...well not her problem...okay who was she kidding, she was going to go over there anyways.

She moved toward the sound not running fairly fast but not fast enough to hurt her ribs even more then they were now, which was more along the lines of a light jog than anything else.

When she finally reached the area she saw a giant...no she was not over exaggerating it was a damm giant...she didn't even think those existed...

_"...then again if dragons were around?"_

Shaking that thought from her head she moved in to help the people fighting it only two of them, one an archer shooting the giant with as many arrows as she could the other so heavily armored that she could have smelled him a mile away if she had been paying attention...of course she hadn't but that was not the point.

The giant was to distracted by the heavy armored man so she moved in to the kill, running fast she jumped and stabbed the thing threw the heart...or where it was supposed to be honestly if felt like she missed and had hit some muscle.

The giant reached back and tried to grab her but she let go of the sword before going beneath the giant and punching hard...straight up.

Even the giant felt that as it screamed in pain...and in anger. With a flick it had tossed her into one of the stone walls were she sat dazed for a second. The giant ignored everything but her as he began to come at her with the full intent to kill.

The archer who honestly Sasha had forgotten about stuck an arrow threw the things eye hitting its brain, then the creature simply fell over luckily for her to the side...yep it was definitely dead.

Sasha got up slowly before being forced to almost fall back down. Her ribs felt like they were on fire...that meant one of two things either she had bruised her ribs to the point of cracking or she had broken her ribs...like all of them...wonderful.

The heavily armored man came next to her and asked in a quiet voice

"Are you okay?"

_O yes I'm perfectly fine let me just grab my broken ribs and my aching body and get out of your way._

Each breath felt like it was on fire her vision was starting to blacken...which meant that she had broken a rib that then hit her lung and was now killing her via that way.

She couldn't respond any of her usual ways so instead she started coughing to signify that she was choking...but after a few choughs they actually became real blood coming out of her mouth...wonderful.

She could already see the blackness just waiting for her with Molag bal smiling and laughing, the person she had sold her soul to for power...wonderful.

She managed to desperately **write** as well as she could on her pants as the armored man seemed to go through what he was carrying with him, probably trying to find something to help her with...or to help bury the body...both were possible at this point.

Ri-bs Br-ok-k-e-n, lun-

That was as far as she had gotten before the blackness finally claimed her.

* * *

**AN: and the plot thickens, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it but I swear I had to trash it and redo it multiple times, o and I'm considering just not making these bold (the ANs) but I'm not sure...I don't see anyone else do it so ya... thanks for your support any feedback would be nice.**

**O yes and about Hadvars uncle i awlays found it strange how he trusted you so much...honestly you think he would be a bit more parainoid.**

**And note I do not have a Beta so all this is done by my eyeball...so there is bound to be some mistakes...unless someone is offering (hint, hint)**


End file.
